


Bobbin/DoubleB/바비아이

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: ikon
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Goo Junhoe - Freeform, Jung Chanwoo - Freeform, Kim Donghyuk - Freeform, Kim Jinhwan - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Song Yunhyeong - Freeform, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform, iKON - Freeform, junhwan, yundong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Adventures of Bobby and B.I (I’ve already posted these on Wattpad but some will be new)





	1. Tendae

"I hate her.. I hate her so much" Hanbin whispered 

Donghyuk looked up and frowned 

"What's wrong?" He asked and Hanbin just rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair 

"Is it the song? Am I being annoying again?" Junhoe asked and Hanbin sighed 

Junhoe was sometimes too sweet for his own good which only made the situation worse because how could he ask him to stop listening to this song?  
Of course Jiwon was talented, he was amazing... and of course he'd be able to compose such an amazing song that would make any girl (boy) weak for him 

"She's lucky..." Hanbin sighed 

"Okay.. you're confusing me" Yunhyeong shrugged 

"He means the "girl" Bobby is referring to on the album" Jinhwan says nonchalantly 

Chanwoo and Yunhyeong begin to laugh which offends Hanbin so he gets up to leave 

"It's not about a girl, firstly you don't have like or be dating someone to write songs.. you do it all the time and you've never even dated" Junhoe says 

Hanbin crosses his arms but makes no attempt to sit back down 

"What he means is, it's just songs.. it could be from past experiences as well but I personally feel like this wasn't for a girl or even someone older" Chanwoo says 

"Yes, he only did it to have that effect, it's really not that serious hyung" Donghyuk says 

"I happen to know that it's actually about ...—"

"What did I miss?" Jiwon asks as he walks into the dorm 

"Donghyuk was just about to tell us —"

"Nothing.. I wasn't about to — aish hyung your hair looks so cool" Donghyuk says causing Jinhwan to smirk 

"Thanks... I just wanted it to be natural for this comeback.." Jiwon smiles 

"Everything okay?" He looks over at Hanbin and he immediately melts 

"Yes hyung" Hanbin smiles and sits next to him 

Junhoe smirks and looks at Donghyuk amused 

————————————————  
"So...." Hanbin says 

"So?" Donghyuk says 

"Don't play dumb with me... I know you know something" Hanbin corners him and he shrugs 

"I—I don't know what you mean..." Donghyuk lies 

"You suck at lying" Junhoe says amused as he checks himself out in the mirror 

"What's with you!" Donghyuk whines 

"You know something and we want to know too" Junhoe says 

"Is this about the mystery "girl" on hyungs album?" Donghyuk sighs as they both nod 

"It's — okay here's the thing, if you say a word of this to anyone, I will make your life a living hell if I survive" he warns and Hanbin nods keeping his expression serious 

"Spill it,you rat" Junhoe says dryly earning a glare from the latter 

"When I was with him in the studio, at the time he had just finished writing alien..." Donghyuk sighs 

"Just get to it" Hanbin says impatiently 

"Secret and swim and maybe tendae was inspired by...—"

"Foods here" Yunhyeong says 

"Finally.." Jiwon stretches as he walks in behind Jinhwan 

"No! You will tell me" Hanbin corners Donghyuk 

The others look up at them and Junhoe laughs awkwardly 

"Uhm... They're arguing about overwatch.." he shrugs 

Jiwon chuckles 

"Well, when you're done there's a spot next to me" Jiwon says to Hanbin 

"You... it's you" Donghyuk whispers loud enough for Hanbin and Junhoe to hear 

"Ha! I knew it!" Junhoe yells 

"... victory?!" He adds but the others don't seem to care enough 

Hanbin blushes instantly and let's go of Donghyuk 

"Sheesh.. you're something else" Donghyuk fixes his clothes and goes over to eat 

"You okay there?" Junhoe asks amused 

"Shut it" Hanbin warns as they go eat with the others 

—————————————  
It doesn't take long before Junhoe is at it again 

"So... I really like tendae, it has such a .. what's the word I'm looking for?" He asks and leans over to Jinhwan 

"Sexy feel to it.." Jinhwan adds causing both Jiwon and Hanbin to choke 

"You okay— how weird that they both—"

Hanbin kicks him under the table and Donghyuk is already writing out his will on his phone 

"Jiwon-ah, the fans say that it reminds them of Hanbinnie" Yunhyeong says 

Yup, Donghyuk is definitely dead after this 

Jiwon looks up at Donghyuk and he keeps a poker face 

"Well... — woah... look at the time! We're supposed to be going live" Jiwon says quickly and Hanbin agrees and hurries to get his phone and Donghyuk follows him

"I've always wanted to do ASMR mukbang" Chanwoo says 

"You disgust me" Jinhwan says causing the others to laugh 

———————————  
"It doesn't take that long to get a phone and why did you both go?— the live has started and Chanwoo is already doing weird shit" Jiwon says amused 

"I cannot do this anymore, it's going to eat me alive and I'm already starting to sweat" Donghyuk whines 

"Do what?" Hanbin asks 

"Hyung... you know you want to fuck his brains out and he also really wants you to fuck his brains out so.. hurry and come join us, I'm good at making excuses" Donghyuk says and runs out before Jiwon can kill him 

"Yah you little" Hanbin bites his lip and shakes his head 

Not only is this embarrassing but Jiwon once said he didn't like skinship..... 

Before he can deny anything, Jiwon grabs him and kisses him  
He hates how he immediately melts into the kiss as his arms wrap around Jiwon's neck 

"Holy .."

"Shit.." Jiwon adds 

————————————  
"Were you making the phone?" Junhoe asked 

"Something like that.." Jiwon nods and sits next to Jinhwan 

Junhoe widens his eyes when he sees how flushed Hanbin looks but the others are too busy watching Chanwoo attempt to do ASMR while singing or whispering the lyrics of "love scenario" 

"Please please... make it stop" Donghyuk whines causing the others to laugh 

"Bobby-hyung do aegyo" Chanwoo smirks 

"With Hanbin" Jinhwan adds 

"I really hate you all" Jiwon says causing them to laugh


	2. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bobby is stressed, Hanbin knows exactly what to do

Jiwon has been listening to loud music all day, it's not that loud when you're in the living room but as soon as you pass by his room, you can almost feel the vibration of the speakers 

"Interesting song choices" Donghyuk laughs 

"It's just a song and it's not even that bad" Hanbin shakes his head 

"He only listens to loud music when he's stressed out or really angry..." He adds 

"He might be in between, he's been really on edge all morning" Jinhwan shrugs 

Hanbin looks up and puts his phone down 

"What do you mean?" Junhoe asks

"Not sure...." Jinhwan says 

"He came back from the studio pretty late" Yunhyeong says as he walks in and Hanbin frowns because usually he checks to see if Hanbin's awake first 

"It was just after 3 am" Chanwoo says as he continues to eat 

"I'll go check" Hanbin says 

"Please, this song is depressing me" Junhoe whines 

————————————————————  
"Knock knock..." Hanbin says as he closes the door behind him 

"It doesn't count if you say it" Jiwon rolls his eyes 

Hanbin just shrugs and leans against the wall 

"I'm busy..." Jiwon says

"You're laying down, staring at the ceiling..." Hanbin raises a brow 

Jiwon just shrugs and closes his eyes 

"What's bothering you?" Hanbin asks but he gets no response 

He rolls his eyes and walks over to sit next to Jiwon 

"Move over" he says 

"No.. there's space there..." Jiwon says annoyed 

Hanbin gently lifts Jiwons legs up and puts it on his lap 

"Yah!" Jiwon groans

Hanbin ignores his protests and continues to massage his legs 

"You're annoying.." Jiwon says eventually 

"You've had this song on repeat but I'm annoying?" Hanbin chuckles 

"Brat.." Jiwon rolls his eyes 

Hanbin smirks and moves closer towards Jiwon's crotch 

"Hanbin-ah..." Jiwon says, it's more of a warning but Hanbin smirks and moves so he's straddling Jiwon's thighs 

Jiwon looks up at him and shakes his head 

"What do you want?" Jiwon asks, slightly amused 

"You...." Hanbin pouts 

He leans down and kisses him softly but then Jiwon is flipping them over so he's hovering over him 

"What do you want me to do baby?" Jiwon asks and Hanbin flushes at the pet name

"Me..." Hanbin bites his lip causing Jiwon to chuckle 

Jiwon sits up and takes his shirt off and grabs the lube from his draw 

"Let's get rid of this first" Jiwon smirks and helps Hanbin undress 

———————————————————  
He lifts Hanbin's legs up over his shoulders and slowly pushes himself into him causing him to whimper 

"Ow...." Hanbin whines and arches his back 

"Easy baby..." he pouts and Jiwon leans down to kiss him 

"Sorry babe" Jiwon says 

He begins to move his hips at a slow pace causing Hanbin to cry out 

He's still sensitive but it feels good and he eventually cries out for Jiwon to move faster 

Jiwon thrust harder and faster causing the bed to shake and Hanbin to moan louder 

The sound of the music is still pretty loud so he's sure the others can only hear that 

"M-more Jiwonie.." Hanbin cries out and grabs his arms as he arches his back 

Jiwon smirks and sucks marks down his body, the fans will just have to wait to see his body for a while 

The thought makes Jiwon's head spin and he groans as he feels Hanbin clench around him 

"Fuck baby...." he groans and kisses Hanbin 

"I'm so close.." Hanbin whimpers as he feels his entire body squirm 

"Cum for me" Jiwon groans as he fills Hanbin up 

Hanbin cums soon after, his entire body shaking from the sensitivity 

"I love you..." Hanbin whispers and Jiwon smiles 

"I love you.." Jiwon says 

Hanbin always had a way to make him feel better and distract him from whatever he was feeling  
Not just the sex but everything ... 

"Now tell me what's wrong" Hanbin yawns and Jiwon laughs 

——————————————————  
"I wonder what they're taking about.." Chanwoo says 

Jinhwan smirks 

"I don't think they're talking..." Junhoe chuckles 

"Oh... well, they do sit in silence sometimes" Chanwoo nods 

"Oh for sure" Yunhyeong says amused 

Donghyuk and Junhoe burst out laughing 

"What's funny? I know they're fucking" Chanwoo rolls his eyes 

Jinhwan chokes on his drink 

"Yeah that's what I thought" Chanwoo laughs and walks away 

"Yah maknae!" Jinhwan yells after him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter,IG,Tumblr and Wattpad : Bobbiikim
> 
> :)


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby knows how to make his baby feel better

"I'm really worried about Hanbin, Jiwonie" Jinhwan says and Jiwon runs his hand through his hair 

Jiwon understands why everyone is so concerned about Hanbin, he looks extremely tired and tense and he isn't resting.

"That makes two of us" Jiwon sighs 

"You're the only one who can help him" Donghyuk shrugs because he's shy even at 21, he can't say these sorta things out right in front of Jinhwan without getting all flustered causing Junhoe to laugh 

"I'll talk to him when we get back to the dorm" Jiwon says eventually after Junhoe and Jinhwan has stopped teasing Donghyuk

———————————————————  
"Where are you doing? It's after 11pm" Jiwon says, his annoyed but mainly concerned 

"Studio" Hanbin shrugs 

"No you're not.." Jiwon says as he grabs the youngers arm

"Hyung please..." Hanbin tries to break free but Jiwon's grip tightens 

"Hanbin please, you're overworked and I hate seeing you like this... you hardly smile anymore" Jiwon says, his voice low and Hanbin feels it in his core 

Suddenly he moves forward and wraps his arms around Jiwon's neck and kisses him almost causing them both to fall over 

"I'm sorry" Hanbin whispers as he rests his forehead on Jiwon's 

"Don't apologise baby, I get it okay?" Jiwon smiles and Hanbin nods, hiding his face in the crook of Jiwon's neck  
———————————————————  
Jiwon was determined to make Hanbin feel better, it didn't matter how long it would take.. He'd spend every second of his day making sure his Hanbin was okay 

Hanbin hated how fast his body responded to every single touch of Jiwon.. his kisses.. his lips... 

He arches his back off the bed as he feels another finger entering inside him 

He bites down on his bottom lip as he closes his eyes 

"Don't... your sounds are beautiful baby.. don't be shy" Jiwon whispers as he trails kisses up his thighs 

"It.. it feels so good" Hanbin jerks forward and moans loudly as he feels Jiwon's skilled fingers lightly brush against his prostate

"Fuck Jiwonie, do that again" he breathes out and Jiwon smirks against his skin 

"Like... this?" He asks as he curls his fingers and Hanbin immediately grabs the sheets 

"Fuck yes...like that" he cries out 

This was Jiwon's favourite time of the day, when he was able to slowly break Hanbin down until he was calm and relaxed  
The moments he'd give up all his control and rely on him to take away all his worries and pains 

"I'm ready.. please baby I-I can't wait anymore" Hanbin whines as he clenches around Jiwon's fingers 

Jiwon kisses him as he slowly pushes his way into Hanbin's heat.  
He has to still for a moment because if Hanbin clenches again, he'll cum right there and then.

"You feel so good" Jiwon groans appreciatively causing Hanbin to flush 

*One*  
Yo Hanbin-ah?  
You there?  
I'm at the studio  
Are you gonna come through?

He wraps his legs around Jiwon and pulls him down to kiss him 

"You're so g-good to m-me baby... I love y-you" Hanbin says as he feels his body quiver beneath Jiwon 

"I love you" Jiwon says and kisses him again 

"D-don't ever leave me okay?" Hanbin says as he tears up and Jiwon smiles down at him 

"I wouldn't dream of it baby" Jiwon smirks 

He angles his hips so that with each thrust he hits Jiwon's spot dead on causing him to cry out for more 

——————————————————  
"They don't have to be that loud" Junhoe whines as he covers his ears 

"Eomma..." Chan whispers as he rocks himself back and forth 

Jinhwan rolls his eyes, being friends with Bobbin for the longest meant that he was used to this.  
He once shared a bed with them too, this was nothing he thought as he giggled 

"I'm gonna throw up now" Donghyuk said 

"Drama—"

"Harder.. please" they heard Hanbin moaning 

"On second thought, I'm with ya" Yunhyeong said in disgust 

"Is he whimpering now?! NO! Give me the damn remote" Junhoe yelled and turned the volume up 

Jinhwan just laughed  
————————————————  
Hanbin drew small circles on Jiwon's chest as they laid in silence, well if you ignored the others playing overwatch and loud music in the living room and yelling at each other 

Hanbin smiled as Jiwon continued to rub his back 

"This is peaceful.. well almost" Hanbin giggles 

Jiwon kissed the top of his head and smiled 

"Just talk to me okay? Don't keep things from me" Jiwon said and Hanbin kissed his chest 

"Thank you baby..." Hanbin whispered 

*B.I*  
Nope sorry  
I got caught up  
Bobby-hyung and I will be in tomorrow  
G.night! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wtf is this?


	4. Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin and Jiwon are a mess

"I wouldn't really over analyse anything here" Junhoe said

 

"Yes this is my favourite song, I know what I mean" he adds

 

"Over analyse what? Hanbi-hyung and Jiwon-hyung are in love with each other and they won't admit it.. that's pretty obvious" Chanwoo says nonchalantly

 

"Yeah but I know how to assist them with this" Junhoe says

 

"Yah! You don't... I feel like B.I and Bobby have something going on and I want to help" Yunhyeong said

 

"No offence hyung but you?" Donghyuk asked amused

 

"What the fuck does that even mean you asshole!?" Yunhyeong pushes him off the couch

 

"You're as hopeless as Ju-ne" Donghyuk laughs as he gets up from the floor

 

"What's going on?" Hanbin asks as he walks into the lounge

 

"We could ask you the same thing" Junhoe mutters

 

"What was that?" Hanbin asks

 

"I said, these two are at it again.. arguing about overwatch" Junhoe says and Hanbin chuckles

 

"Of course" he laughs

 

"Where's Jiwon?" Yunhyeong asks

 

Hanbin shrugs, trying to ignore the way his heart just fluttered at the mention of the older man

 

"Uhm.. he's .. at the studio" Hanbin shrugs

 

"I saw that" Junhoe whispers to Donghyuk causing him to laugh

 

"Oh, is that where you're heading?" Chanwoo asks

 

"Yeah..." Hanbin says causally as he grabs his phone off the counter

 

"Oh.. don't be late" Jinhwan says from the kitchen

 

"Yes eomma" Hanbin says dryly and heads out ignoring the questioning looks he's getting from the maknaes

 

——————————————————

_I was so young, I am still young_

 

Bobby sighs as he reads the lyrics over and over again to their new songs

 

_But I was so young back then, your heart was tender_

 

They're young.. he knows this but what was Hanbin really on about? He's never even had a girlfriend let alone a crush that he knew about

 

_I was immature and I plucked you, a beautiful flower_

 

Maybe the feelings he had for Hanbin were all one sided which would really hurt like a bitch but he'd have to suck it up if he still wanted to be around him right?

 

He sighed again, it felt like the 100th time that morning

 

_I was greedy and you wilted in the end_

 

Okay he's going crazy.. these are just lyrics. He wrote an entire album about some "alien" girl that was just fictional and solely for the album and the "feels"

 

_You waited and waited for my honesty_

 

He looked up from the sheet to find Hanbin looking at him intensely from the doorway

 

He nearly had a heart attack but he played it off and just shrugged

 

"How long have you been standing there you dork!" Jiwon groaned causing Hanbin to laugh

 

"No longer than 5 minutes, it's entertaining to watch you like this" Hanbin admits and walks further into the studio

 

"What you got there?" Hanbin asks and Jiwon smirks

 

"I was just reading your shitty lyrics" Jiwon says and Hanbin rolls his eyes

 

"You're the dorky one" Hanbin says as lightly pushes him

 

—————————————————

"This is painful to watch.." Donghyuk whines

 

"Leave them alone, they've been friends for a very long time.. they're used to waking on eggshells around each other" Jinhwan says as he shrugs

 

"You've known them longer! How do you deal with this?" Junhoe asks as he lays across on Jinhwan's shoulder

 

"I know better than anyone that as much as they're in love, they don't want to hurt each other... Jiwon would rather suffer than hurt Hanbin and vice versa.. as for how I deal with this? — I have a journal" Jinhwan jokes causing them to laugh

 

"iKonics are starting to notice, they're drifting and it's not because they don't love each other it's because they've finally accepted their feelings and don't know what to do" Chanwoo shakes his head

 

"When did you become wise maknae?" Donghyuk asks

 

Chanwoo rolls his eyes

 

"The day I'm as dense as you lot, we'd be screwed, accept you Jinani-hyung" Chanwoo adds

 

"Hey!" Yunhyeong pouts

 

"You're my twin, we're both smart" Chanwoo smiles

 

"You're an idiot" Junhoe slaps his thigh

 

————————————————

"Hyung can I ask you something?" Hanbin asks and Jiwon nods

 

"Sure" he says

 

"Okay... let's say you're in love with someone...and you're sure that you've never felt anything more real.. would you confess?" Hanbin asks

 

So he does have someone else?

 

"I'd ask myself if I was willing to risk it all" Jiwon admits

 

For you, I would

 

"The thing is, it wouldn't matter because you know nothing gets more real than that and you'd be willing to go to the ends of the earth with and for this person" Hanbin adds

 

Jiwon nods, he doesn't know what else to say

It definitely stings...

 

"Hanbin, anyone you confess to would be lucky" Jiwon says as he stands up

 

Hanbin smiles

 

Jiwon heads towards the exit but Hanbin grabs his arm

 

"Stay with me" Hanbin says

 

Jiwon doesn't look at him because as strong as he is, it hurts and he knows he'll cry

 

"Hanbin-ah, I don't feel good" He lies and Hanbin smirks

 

"Hyung...." Hanbin says and Jiwon sighs

 

"What?" He asks

 

Hanbin leans forward and kisses him softly

 

His eyes widen but he kisses him back immediately

 

"It's always been you" Jiwon says as they break apart

 

"Good because it makes confessing a whole lot easier" Hanbin smiles and wraps his arms around Jiwon's neck

 

He wraps his arms around Hanbin's waist and rests his forward against Hanbin's

 

Jerk? — I don't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this song sfm


	5. Ocean eyes

Jiwon's a mess.

He knows he is...

One look at Hanbin and you'd be too, he's definitely whipped!

 

It's not like you can blame him, Hanbin is amazing and talented and no one has ever inspired him the way the younger one has. When he said that he was his type, he wasn't lying and it wasn't "fan service" , he could genuinely spend forever with Hanbin.

 

He'd give up everything just to see him smiling all the time.

 

"Helloooooo" Yunhyeong waves his hands in front of Jiwon bringing him out his reverie

 

"Oh.. Sorry" Jiwon scratches the back of his neck

 

"You're zoning again" Jinhwan laughs

 

"What were you thinking about?" Junhoe asks as he smirks

 

"Why?" Jiwon asks

 

"Because you were smiling into space and it's creepy" Hanbin says amused

 

Jiwon shrugs and rolls his eyes

 

"I was thinking about how comfortable my bed is, when do we leave? I'm tired" Jiwon says as he checks his phone

 

Hanbin pouts

 

"Soon you big baby, we have another 10 minutes" Jinhwan stretches

 

"I actually miss my bed..." Donghyuk sighs

 

"I'm supposed to be the kid here" Chanwoo shakes his head

 

"You are, you're literally Jiwon and Hanbin-ah's son, even ikonics know this" Yunhyeong says dryly and notices Hanbin's blush stretch from his cheeks to his neck and ears but chooses not to point it out and instead chuckles softly to himself as he continues reading fan comments

 

"True" Donghyuk nods as he smirks at Jiwon who seems to be staring at Hanbin ..... again ....

 

"Okay... let's go" their manger calls from the back

 

"Finally!" Jiwon yawns

 

Hanbin looks at him and Jinhwan sighs

 

He can tell just how whipped they are for each other and it's annoyingly cute

 

——————————————

"The fans really seem to like rubber band" Jinhwan smirks

 

"Of course, Hanbinnie works really hard" Jiwon says as he plops down next to him

 

"Yes but you and Minho-hyung helped" Hanbin smiles

 

"Still, no one works as hard as you do... you're really something else" Jiwon smiles , it's obviously the lack of sleep getting to him because he'd never admit this to Hanbin even though he's said it over and over again before

 

"I admire you.." he adds

 

Hanbin feels his heart swell and he bites his lip

 

Jinhwan raises a brow at him

 

"I uhm.. just remembered that the maknaes needed my help" Jinhwan lies and hurries before Jiwon question him

 

Jiwon shrugs and Hanbin joins him on the bed

 

They lay in silence for a while, staring up at the ceiling and Jiwon causally searches for Hanbin's hand and intertwines their fingers 

 

Hanbin smiles and looks over at Jiwon who's already looking at him

 

He stares into Jiwon's eyes and he swears he could get lost. He can see everything, including his future with the older man.

 

He feels overwhelmed and can't stop the tears

 

"Sorry" he giggles and wipes his eyes

 

"Don't apologize" Jiwon smiles and leans in to kiss his forehead

 

"You're very touchy today" Hanbin jokes and Jiwon chuckles and rolls his eyes

 

"You have beautiful eyes" He adds and Jiwon smiles, it's the shy smile that's only ever been reserved for Hanbin

 

He leans in and kiss Hanbin softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite songs by Billie


	6. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song I used for this chapter is Swim by Bobby

 

He was so helplessly in love that it often felt like he was intoxicated

Being around Jiwon made him lose all his self-control and he hated it (not really)

 

Right now, a group of their fans were all over Jiwon and he tried his best to remain as professional as possible

 

He didn't want to ignore the fans surrounding him but his attention was solely on Jiwon who seemed to be looking over at him amused

 

When their eyes locked, the older male bit his lip and winked

 

"Tease" Hanbin pouted

 

"Oppa kiss my cheek!" A girl yelled and Hanbin had to actually pray to calm himself down

 

Donghyuk noticed and couldn't hold back his laugh

 

"Asshole!" Hanbin said

 

"Aw cute, you're jealous" Jinhwan laughed

 

"Wow, you too?" Hanbin asks, feeling betrayed by the older male

 

"This is too good, smile" Chanwoo laughs as he takes a picture of a very unimpressed Hanbin

 

"I think we should show this to Jiwon" Yunhyeong smirks

 

"Don't you dare!" Hanbin yelled and ran after a very excited Chanwoo and a very loud Donghyuk 

 

"Kids" Junhoe shook his head

 

"You're a kid" Jinhwan said amused

 

"Shut up old man" Junhoe said dryly

 

———————————————————

 

Jiwon was still in his towel and his hair was dripping wet as he stepped out their shared bathroom

 

Hanbin almost choked but quickly coughed and sat up to play it off

 

"You okay Hanbinnie or am I too distracting?" He asked amused

 

"You wish.." Hanbin scoffed

 

"I do" Jiwon shrugged and Hanbin flushed

 

"Yah! Don't say such things" Hanbin whines and throws a pillow at him

 

"Just being honest" Jiwon shrugged

 

Hanbin bit his lip and groaned

 

"I can almost cut the tension with a knife" Jiwon chuckled

 

"I'll swop rooms with the Chan, I'm sure Donghyuk won't mind me sleeping there tonight" He added and grabbed his boxers and headed back into the bathroom

 

——————————————

 

"Where are you going?" Jiwon asked confused

 

"To swop rooms with Donghyuk.." Hanbin said nonchalantly

 

"For what?" Jiwon asked

 

"Well... if you're going, I am too so..." Hanbin shrugged as he leaned against the wall

 

They stared at each other for a while until Jiwon rolled his eyes and laid on his own bed

 

Hanbin smiled and closed the door

 

"You're such a brat" Jiwon sighed

 

"You love it" Hanbin said amused

 

"I could show you how much" Jiwon smirked

 

Suddenly Hanbin was straddling him

 

"Yah!" Jiwon groaned

 

"Show me.." Hanbin blushed

 

Jiwon looked up at him amused

 

"You're really cute when you're trying to hide your blush" Jiwon smirked and flipped them over so he was hovering over Hanbin

 

He leaned down and kissed him softly, this wasn't the first time and it definitely wouldn't be the last

 

"Please don't tease me" Hanbin whispered as Jiwon kissed down his torso

 

He felt Jiwon smirking against his skin

 

"I'll take care of you.. like always" Jiwon said softly as he continued to trail kisses down Hanbin's stomach

 

"I know you do" Hanbin whimpered as Jiwon sucked marks into his skin

 

Those are definitely going to leave marks which means iKONICs would have to wait before they could see him shirtless again which is exactly what Jiwon wanted

 

Hanbin belonged to him and only him

 

Hanbin closed his eyes as he felt Jiwon spreading his legs

 

"So beautiful" Jiwon whispered

 

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Donghyuk yelled as he barged in

 

"OH MY GOD!! MY EYES" He cried as he ran out

 

"Can I kill him now?" Jiwon groaned as he laid his head on Hanbin's thigh causing Hanbin to giggle

 

"Unfortunately, we can't" Hanbin laughed as Jiwon leaned up to kiss him

 

"Later?" Hanbin asked and Jiwon just smirked


	7. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Dive by JooYoung

__**__** **__**

Expressing his feelings and emotions wasn't something he was good at, that's the reason he'd write songs or poems

It was therapeutic in a way and he didn't have the fear of rejection on his mind.. not when he was alone

 

Call him crazy but that was Kim Jiwon for you..

He was always overthinking everything and it didn't help that every single part of his being reacted to every single one of Hanbin's touches, innocent as they seemed

 

He wanted to badly to just "go with it" but he couldn't... Hanbin and the members meant so much to him that he couldn't ruin their careers due to his feelings

 

So, he did what he always did...

Closed off... hid his feelings behind his poker face and continued as if everything was okay, this way he knew everything would be fine, for them...

 

"You're not okay and honestly I don't know how much more of this headassery I can handle" Jinhwan said dryly

 

"Headassery?" Jiwon asked amused

 

"I heard the kids saying it" Jinhwan shrugged causing Jiwon to chuckle

 

"I'm fine, you're just over analyzing things" Jiwon said eventually

 

Jinhwan rolled his eyes and walked away because Jiwon was just too damn stubborn at times and he wasn't sure what more he could say

 

"He's in love with you too" Jinhwan yelled just before walking out

 

"Ha... that should keep him occupied" he thought as he walked into his room

 

Jiwon stood there confused and he knew Jinhwan did it on purpose because now that's all he'd think about until he'd crack again and have to go away for a few days but not before seeing Hanbin's smile fade

 

Sometimes he hated the older brothers

 

——————————————————————

 

"Bobby-hyung, are you busy?" Hanbin asked

 

Never too busy for you

 

"Nah, what can I help you with?" Jiwon smiled

 

"Oh uhm... just— I wanted to ask you for advice" He says sweetly and sits across from Jiwon

 

If he wasn't so tired he'd melt, he's always had a soft spot for the younger one

 

"Okay, go for it.." Jiwon said

 

Hanbin sighed and looked down at his hands

 

"I like someone..." Hanbin began

 

And just like that, Jiwon felt his world slowly fall apart

 

3 words that weren't the ones he'd ever expect to hear from Hanbin and he didn't think it would ever hurt that much

 

"Oh... that's .." he nodded and looked down at his own hands and the rings on his fingers

 

He didn't know what to say...

 

"The only problem is, I don't know how he feels about me and I get the feeling that he likes me too but he chooses to avoid me because of it" Hanbin continued, he sounded distant and hurt

 

"Well, whoever he is, he's stupid because anyone would be lucky to have you" Jiwon shrugged

 

"That's just it — even he knows that" Hanbin sighed

 

Hanbin let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hand through his hair

 

How blind was Jiwon? Or was he really that tired?

 

"You know what I like about him — no what I love about him the most?" Hanbin tried again

 

Jiwon wanted to tell him to stop because it was only adding salt to an open wound but he could never hurt Hanbin not even when the latter was hurting him — unintentionally

 

"He's selfless, he cares so much about everyone else that he disregards his own feelings so we can be happy" Hanbin said softly causing Jiwon to look up at him

 

"I think a part of me has always felt this way about him, since before iKON was even a group" He added

 

"It's someone from the company?" Jiwon asked but this time he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice

 

Hanbin giggled

 

"You're laughing? — This might be a game to you Hanbin-ah but it's not for me okay? I can't —"

 

He was cut off but Hanbin's lips crashing into his own

 

"S-sorry, I panicked and I've always wanted to do that" Hanbin hid his face behind his sweater paws

 

"Do that again" Jiwon said

 

And before Hanbin could react, he was already pulling the younger male onto his lap and kissing him again

 

"Don't ever do that again, I didn't think my heart could break like that" Jiwon sighed as he rested his forehead on Hanbin's

 

"I promise I'll never do that again" Hanbin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck

 

"Finally!" Jinhwan groaned as he leaned against the door

 

Jiwon rolled his eyes and Hanbin laughed __


	8. K.B.B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter is Can’t by G.Soul

"Are you sure you're good?" Yunhyeong asked

 

Hanbin nodded, still not looking up from his laptop

 

—————————————————

"Okay but here's the thing, you don't look fine" Jinhwan sighed

 

"We broke up.. shit happens, I said I'm fine, let it go" Jiwon snapped and stood up to walk away

 

"Yeah, you're totally fine" Jinhwan shook his head

 

——————————————————

"We have a performance and they haven't spoken at all" Junhoe said

 

"You don't think we've noticed?" Chan sighed

 

"I'm sure the fans will too, they've been saying how much "double b" is MIA lately" Donghyuk frowned

 

"Maybe we should —"

 

Before Junhoe could say anything, Hanbin walked into the dressing room..

 

"I'm gonna just.." Junhoe moved to sit near Jinhwan because it was safer

 

Hanbin didn't say much as he sat in the chair waiting for them to fix his hair and make up

 

It didn't take long before Jiwon was finished dressing and it was his turn for hair and make up.

 

He stretched a little before sitting in the chair furthest away from Hanbin and the members, including Hanbin noticed how strange he was acting and not to mention a tattoo that seemed to be covered up

 

"New tattoo?" Yunhyeong whispered to Chanwoo

 

"Looks like it, I don't know what it is" Chanwoo whispered back

 

They looked over at Jiwon again who said something to their manger, Yunhyuk-hyung

 

"Okay boys, I've spoken to the MC, you guys only have to perform 3 songs because Jiwon has a few pains and he has to have that checked out before you go on vacation" Yunhyuk smiled and walked back out

 

"Jiwon-ah, why didn't you tell us?" Jinhwan asked

 

"It's my problem right? Don't worry" Jiwon said and walked to get a jacket

 

Hanbin tried to keep his poker face but his heart ached

He just wanted to hold him and take away whatever he was feeling.... he also really wanted to see that tattoo

 

"5 minutes" Hanbin said as he took a sip of his water

 

"Wow, it speaks" Donghyuk shrugged

 

"Ha ha" Hanbin rolled his eyes

 

"And it didn't bite my head off" Donghyuk said amused

 

"2 minutes because DK thinks he's funny" Hanbin said dryly which only made Donghyuk smile widen

 

"Idiot!" Junhoe whined

 

————————————

The ride home was quiet, no one said anything because they were too tired and hungry..

Jiwon chose to sit shotgun because of his neck and the others didn't really seem to mind because the tension would only be worse

 

Hanbin watched Jiwon from the back and he pouted

 

"Hyung.." Chanwoo nudged him

 

"What's up?" Hanbin asked

 

"Are you okay?" He asked and Hanbin sighed because no, he really wasn't

 

Chanwoo gave him a small smile and patted his knee

 

—————————————————

"I am not wearing a neck brace" Jiwon said dryly

 

"Jiwon-ah..." Yunhyuk sighed

 

Jiwon pouted causing their manager to laugh

 

"No, don't even try that with me.. Jiwon, I'm just trying to help... it's only for a few days" Yunhyuk laughed

 

Jiwon deepened his pout and battered his lashes

 

"You're literally 3..stop or I'll tell them what that tattoo is" Yunhyuk threatened

 

"Wow, I thought you were my best friend hyung.." Jiwon sighed and took the brace from him

 

"Good! I'll be back to check on you all" Yunhyuk said and walked out just as Hanbin was walking in

 

"Hi..." Hanbin whispered

 

Jiwon looked up at him and felt his heart swell but ache all at once

 

"Hi.." Jiwon said

 

"So... what— what did the doctor say?" Hanbin asked, he really was concerned about Jiwon and not just as their leader

 

"It's just the nerves, apparently I shouldn't look down all the time when I'm working and I should rest more blah blah.." Jiwon shrugged and Hanbin nodded

 

He put the brace on his bed and yawned

 

"Aren't you supposed to wear it though?" Hanbin asked

 

Jiwon sighs

 

"Yeah, I just have to rub this on first so I'll just ask Jinani-hyung or something.. DK is around here too"he said as he picked up the bottle of oil

 

"Here.. uhm, I can do it... I mean why walk all the way there? I don't mind.." Hanbin said

 

Jiwon handed him the oil and sat on the bed

 

"Does it hurt?" Hanbin asked

 

Jiwon shrugged

 

"How long?" He asked

 

"A few days.." Jiwon said

 

"Oh.." Hanbin felt guilty, he should be there for Jiwon

 

He just wishes they'd be more open

 

"Thanks" Jiwon said as he stood up

 

He walked to the bathroom and Hanbin saw his tattoo

 

_**"K.B.B"** _

 

He tilted his head to get a better look when Donghyuk walked in

 

"Oh.. you're here.. have you seen Bobby-hyung?" Donghyuk asked

 

"He's in the bathroom... I think he's putting the neck brace on.." Hanbin said

 

Then Hanbin remembered that Jiwon and Donghyuk had a bag that they'd write on years ago back when iKON was Team B and he'd seen "K.B.B" written in Donghyuk's handwriting

 

"Quick question, what does "K.B.B" stand for?" Hanbin asked softly

 

"Oh.." Donghyuk chuckled

 

"Back then, Bobby-hyung didn't want to admit that he liked you more than he liked us so he'd doodle and he said it stands for "Kim.Bobby.BI" because you both have the same surname" Donghyuk smiled and Hanbin felt his heart begin to race

 

"Oh hyung! Come on, Yunhyeong thinks he can beat you in tekken and I took a bet" Donghyuk said to Jiwon and grabbed his arm

 

Hanbin stood there dazed and confused

 

Their break up wasn't something they wanted, Hanbin is sure he fell in love with Jiwon the day they met and that's something that would never change, not for all the tea in China

(A/N: tea is life though...)

 

————————————

"Here's the rules, if you win, I'll buy dinner for everyone the entire vacation" Yunhyeong says

 

"Take the deal hyung!" Junhoe cheers and Jiwon laughs

 

"And if I win... you show us your new tattoo and DK has to buy dinner" He adds

 

Jiwon shrugs

 

"I won't lose.." Jiwon says

 

————————————

"My poor wallet?!" Donghyuk whines

 

"You said you wouldn't lose!" He adds

 

"I didn't think he was that good" Jiwon shrugs as he lifts his shirt up

 

"What is it?" Jinhwan asks

 

"K.B.B" Hanbin flushes

 

"How do you know?" Jiwon asks

 

"I saw when you went to put the brace on.." Hanbin shrugs

 

Donghyuk finally understands and chokes on his drink earning a death glare from Jiwon

 

"Wait... I'm confused" Junhoe says

 

"Yeah no shit" Chanwoo adds

 

"So you guys don't remember that old back pack of theirs?" Yunhyeong asks

 

"I don't remember what I ate last night" Chanwoo shrugs

 

"Oh that... ohh!! Oh my.. oh my gosh man, holy shit" Junhoe widens his eyes

 

Jiwon rolls his eyes and walks out, Hanbin runs after him

 

"Someone explain to me what's going on" Chanwoo says

 

Donghyuk laughs and whispers it to him

 

"Oh .. OH!" Chanwoo smirks

 

"You're all dumb as shit" Jinhwan shakes his head

 

—————————————

"Please wait..." Hanbin calls after him

 

He stops but doesn't turn

 

"I'm sorry okay? I made a mistake.. we both did" Hanbin says as he tries to catch his breath

 

"I— I do love you.." he adds

 

"I know you love me too Jiwon-hyung... " he yells when Jiwon doesn't answer

 

Jiwon turns around and grabs him

 

"I always have and always will" Jiwon says eventually

 

He leans in to kiss Hanbin as Hanbin wraps his arms around his neck

 

"Careful" Yunhyuk groans causing them both to laugh


	9. Chocolate kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Dean x Dok2 - I love it

_Call Hanbin crazy but he wouldn't care.. Jiwon's kisses really tastes like chocolate.._

_Sweet and bitter all in one and he craved it.. the way he'd kiss his lips sweetly and whisper sweet nothings in his ear to make him feel better, he always felt better with Jiwon..._

 

_He missed him more than he'd admit but they were on vacation and he wanted to go mountain climbing while Jiwon was gone to a shooting range with Donghyuk.. He wasn't jealous, it felt nice just listening to the sounds of nature... the silence is also something he enjoyed_

 

_"Hanbinnie— take this picture for me" Yunhyeong said as he handed him his phone_

 

_"I'm going to pretend to enjoy this boring ass walk and then complain about how much I wish I was with Bobby instead" He added causing Raesung to laugh and Hanbin to pout_

 

_"Oh chin up, you're going to see him in a few hours" Raesung laughed_

 

_————————————————_

_Jiwon was laying face down on the bed, he was shirtless and he probably had a shower already_

_He was listening to music and seemed to be asleep_

 

_Hanbin smiled and leaned against the wall to watch his boyfriend sleeping_

 

_"Creep" Junhoe scoffed_

 

_"Shut up" Hanbin said dryly_

 

_"Bin?" Jiwon lifted his head to look over at Hanbin and Junhoe_

 

_"See! You woke him up you ass" Hanbin said and pushed Junhoe out the room_

 

_Jiwon chuckled and moved over so Hanbin could lay next to him_

 

_"You smell good" Hanbin whispered as he hid his face in the crook of Jiwon's neck_

 

_"Only for you" Jiwon teased causing Hanbin to flush_

 

_"I missed you today.." He added_

 

_Hanbin felt his heart rate increase a little at Jiwon's confession_

 

_"You could've come with me but nooo, Kim Jiwon thinks shooting is way cooler than spending time with his sweet, loving —"_

 

_He was cut off but Jiwon pressing his lips to his causing him to whimper._

 

_Jiwon smirked against his lips and kissed him softly._

_Hanbin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he wrapped a leg securely around Jiwon and lifted himself so he was straddling him_

 

_Jiwon looked up at Hanbin and smirked_

 

_"You're very excited" Hanbin teased_

 

_"I'm always excited to see you baby" Jiwon said as he helped Hanbin undress_

 

_"The doors not locked" Hanbin blushed and Jiwon smirked_

 

_"I don't care... I want you.." Jiwon said softly as he traced the outline of his bottom lip_

 

_"I— hyung..." Hanbin trailed off as Jiwon reached over for the lube_

 

_"Ride me?" Jiwon asked and Hanbin couldn't contain his excitement so he just bit his lip and nodded_

 

_——————————————_

_Jiwon turned up the volume of the music and pulled his pants off as Hanbin stood up to take the rest of his clothes off_

 

_"You're so beautiful" Jiwon said as he pulled Hanbin back onto the bed_

 

_Hanbin blushed, even after all the years they'd been together, he'd never get used to the way Jiwon looked at him, complimented him and touched him_

 

_He slowly pumped Jiwon's throbbing member before he sunk down, immediately throwing his head back, trying to hold back his moans_

 

_"I want to hear you baby..." Jiwon groaned_

 

_"It feels so good" Hanbin whimpered as he tried his best to sit all the way down_

 

_He was just adjusting to the feeling of being full when Jiwon began to rock his hips up and down at a painfully slow pace_

 

_"H-hurts" Hanbin cried as he leaned forward_

 

_"Shhh.. you'll feel good soon baby... I'll be gentle" Jiwon said and kissed him which immediately distracted him from the pain and it soon turned into pleasure_

 

_"F-fuck baby..." Hanbin quivered that he had to hold down on Jiwon's chest to keep his balance_

 

_(A/N: Yixing would be so proud... sorry... I couldn't resist .. I'm ashamed..)_

 

_He began to move up and down faster and his moans got louder too causing Jiwon to groan_

 

_"You're doing such a good job baby.. keep going" Jiwon praised_

 

_He began to fuck up to meet each of Hanbin's movements which only caused the younger male to cry out for more_

 

_"Make me cum.. I wanna cum" Hanbin whined so Jiwon flipped them over and pounded into him hard and fast causing the bed to move_

 

_He was thankful for the loud music because the others would definitely hear and he didn't want Hanbin to feel shy around them, he was their charismatic leader after all_

 

_"I'm —" Hanbin shut his eyes as he felt his climax reach_

 

_He tightened his grip around Jiwon's neck and cried out loudly_

 

_Jiwon came right after him, filling him up_

 

_"Oh my fuck" Jiwon let out a breath causing Hanbin to giggle_

 

_"Was I that good?" He teases and Hanbin pouted and pushed him away_

 

_"Shower.." Hanbin sighed in contentment_

 

_Jiwon got up and lifted Hanbin up and carried him to the bathroom_

 

_"I missed you too by the way" Hanbin smiled_

 

_————————————_

 

_"I'm burning this entire place down before we leave" Chanwoo said_

 

_"Try sleeping the same after walking in on them and then come back to me" Jinhwan said as he gagged at the memory_

 

_Yunhyeong and Junhoe laughed_

 

_"Bobby-hyung tells me stories..." Donghyuk sighs_

 

_"At least the song is good" Junhoe said as he continued to eat his hotbar_

 

_"Eww I'm out" Raesung said in disgust_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Juhwan au on twitter! I should be starting my new Bobbin one soon


	10. “Us”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Got7 - Prove it

_Jiwon isn't the over protective type, okay maybe a little but still.. he had every right..._

_He'd never admit it, but whenever Jaewon was around, he was extra territorial_

 

_Hanbin was his and only his but instead of admitting his feelings out loud, he'd sulk and completely close off from everyone_

 

_He'd sometimes confide in Jinhwan but there was only so much Jinhwan could take and he was tired of hearing about it, they were both stubborn and sure, he could be a good friend and help them but he's bored and watching Jiwon and Hanbin act up around each other was far more entertaining than any drama Junhoe forced them to watch_

 

_"Oh! Jaewon's here" Junhoe smirked as they walked into the dorm_

 

_"Yeah, he came to help me with something but he's leaving now" Hanbin said by way of explanation_

 

_Jiwon just rolled his eyes and walked past him_

_He greeted Jaewon and went straight to his room_

 

_"Everything good?" Jaewon asked_

 

_"Uhm yeah, he's just tired.. a crazy mob chased us" Yunhyeong sighed_

 

_"What the fuck,really?" Hanbin asked_

 

_"Yup, I hurt my leg and June dropped his food" Yunhyeong laughed_

 

_"Not funny, I paid for that" Junhoe sighed_

 

_"Liar, you used my card" Jinhwan scoffed_

 

_"I went to the counter... I paid" Junhoe shrugged causing Jaewon to laugh_

 

_"I'll see you guys around" he smiled_

 

_"Aren't you staying for dinner hyung?" Junhoe asked earning a death glare from Yunhyeong_

 

_"I wish I could but I have a date" Jaewon winked and headed out_

 

_Donghyuk and Chanwoo eventually joined them in the lounge after spending the entire day off playing games and annoying Hanbin_

 

_"Where's Bobby-hyung?" Donghyuk asked_

 

_"In his room, I asked him if he wanted to eat but he just grunted so I dashed outta there" Junhoe shrugged_

 

_"He's very moody lately" Chanwoo said_

 

_Jinhwan and Donghyuk looked up at Hanbin who seemed to be staring in the direction of his shared room with Jiwon and pouting_

 

_"He's just tired, I'm sure he'll be fine later..." Yunhyeong sighed_

 

_"Did he eat today?" Hanbin asks, trying to sound casual_

 

_"Uhm no, he just drank a lot of water and I think he had coke, but that could've been Jinani's though" Junhoe says_

 

_"Where did you guys go?" Hanbin asks_

 

_"We went to force Jiwon out the studio and then we just walked around the mall" Jinhwan says_

 

_"Studio?" Chanwoo asks_

 

_"Don't ask, you know how he gets" Jinhwan rolls his eyes_

 

_"Just like Hanbin-hyung" Chanwoo laughs causing Hanbin to flip him off_

 

_——————————————————_

_"We can change rooms if you'd like" Jinhwan asks_

 

_Hanbin frowns_

 

_"Why would I do that? I like sharing a room with him" Hanbin said_

 

_"Okay, I'm gonna order dinner.." Jinhwan smiled and walked out_

 

_Jiwon was facing the wall so it looked like he was asleep already so Hanbin quickly got undressed and turned the lights off in their room, he didn't want to wake Jiwon up_

 

_The TV was the only light shining in the room and Hanbin sighed_

 

_"I know you're asleep so I'll say this now since I'm a coward" Hanbin said softly_

 

_Jiwon froze, not that he was moving anyway_

 

_"I don't like Jaewon-hyung the way you think— I like him yeah but I like Donghyukkie the same, I'm saying that because I know how close you are with him and I do get jealous sometimes but I know he's like your younger,dorky brother or maybe you're the dork" Hanbin giggled_

 

_Jiwon's heart melted, he was always soft for Hanbin and his giggles down to the loud, obnoxious laugh he had_

 

_"I only like you like that... maybe it's more than like, actually— it is" Hanbin blushed_

 

_"I know you feel the same way, I see how you look at me and whenever I'm around Jaewon-hyung or anyone because it's the same looks I give you whenever you're with someone that isn't me" Hanbin smiled_

 

_"We're like... the imperfect-perfect match, like beer and chicken remember?" Hanbin pouts as he looks over at Jiwon_

 

_"Anyway... I think you're cute when you sleep by the way, I'm such a creep" Hanbin added and laughed_

 

_"Yes, you are" Jiwon said amused causing Hanbin to jump and bump his elbow_

 

_Jiwon turned and sat up to look at Hanbin who was hiding his face with the blanket_

 

_"Why wouldn't I remember... we're a duo, we're Bobby and B.I" Jiwon said_

 

_He got up and walked over to Hanbin's bed and got in with him, immediately wrapping his arm around Hanbin's waist and pulling him closer_

 

_"I'm sorry I didn't say anything but yah! Why wait till I'm asleep?" Jiwon scowled_

 

_Hanbin pouted and Jiwon leaned in to kiss him_

 

_"You're a sap" Jiwon laughed_

 

_"Yah! It's not funny" Hanbin whined_

 

_"No, of course not" Jiwon said amused_

 

_"You're still laughing" Hanbin cried out and pulled the blanket up over his head_

 

_Jiwon always enjoyed moments like this, when Hanbin forget all about his charismatic side and melted under every gaze and giggled like a teenager over the weirdest shit and hated to admit how bad he was at video games_

 

_Jiwon laughed and grabbed the younger males hands and kissed them_

 

_"You're so stupid" Hanbin pouted_

 

_"Oh? Okay... I'll just go back to my —"_

 

_"No!" Hanbin grabbed him and laid on-top of him_

 

_"Stay" He whispered and Jiwon chuckled_

 

_"Finally, gosh you both disgust me" Jinhwan said dryly_

 

_"Yah!" Jiwon threw a pillow at him_

 

_"Chill, I just came now, I ordered food" he said dryly_

 

_"We'll be there now" Hanbin mumbled_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this early this year on Wattpad but it’s so fitting for the recent events! I’m not complaining though, I love Jaewon but I love Yunhyeong PD even more


	11. All yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Alina Baraz&Galimatias - Show me

_Jiwon liked to trail his fingers up and down Hanbin's soft skin, it felt hot beneath his fingertips and it was always a thrill whenever he'd listen to Hanbin's breath hitch and eyes roll back with every soft touch and kiss_

 

_It was almost like a drug, he could never get enough... Each time they were alone was like a trip and Hanbin never wanted to leave him_

 

_He liked to feel vulnerable and on edge and only Jiwon knew how to make him feel that good_

_He didn't have much experience outside their relationship but he didn't need it.. he didn't want it_

 

_Sure the fans assumed that he had a thing with Jaewon but the thought of someone touching him that wasn't Jiwon never appealed to him_

 

_Jiwon's name just rolled off his tongue perfectly like it was meant to be_

_He'd say it over and over again like a prayer... he didn't believe in God but if there was a God, he feels like Jiwon must've been handmade and picked out for him_

 

_They went together like a perfect mold_

_Like the thorns on a rose_

_Music and lyrics_

 

_Without day there wouldn't be night_

_BI was complete with Bobby_

 

_"It doesn't matter what they say Hanbin-ah, I'm always going to be yours" Jiwon said amused when he noticed the comments about the "distance"_

  _"They miss double b" Hanbin pouted_

 

_Jiwon leaned in and kissed him_

_He'd never hurt Hanbin, not now.. not ever_

 

_"We're right here baby" Jiwon said and Hanbin nodded_

 

_"I know" Hanbin sighed_

 

_He looked up at Jiwon and pouted_

 

_"What is it?" Jiwon asked, he didn't need to look up to know something was wrong_

 

_"Make me feel better the way you always do" Hanbin whispered_

 

_So he did just that..._

 

_Like he always did... like he always will_

 

_Hanbin was his, Hanbin made sense to him..._

_He loved him as much as he loved music, probably more_

_More than the thrill of hearing their fans chant_

_More than hearing the fans cheer_

_More than sleep_

 

_He definitely loved Hanbin the most_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet like me and Jinan


	12. Sun kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rendezvous at Two - Play with me

"Hanbin stop staring, oh my fuck" Yunhyeong laughed

 

"Wha— I wasn't!" Hanbin whined

 

"You totally were" Junhoe said amused

 

"Yah! Shut up before I shove that hot bar up your nose" Hanbin said annoyed causing them to laugh

 

They were on vacation, the sun was right in the middle of the sky and the way Jiwon looked with water droplets on his back muscles as he flexed (unintentionally, of course ..) drove Hanbin crazy..

 

Jiwon and Donghyuk were having a race in the pool and instead of keeping score, he was checking Jiwon out

 

"You disgust me" Jinhwan shook his head

 

"I didn't do anything..." Hanbin pouted

 

"Yet..." Chanwoo smirked

 

"Oh my— I'm going" Hanbin said annoyed and got up to walk away

 

He didn't get far before Jiwon grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water

 

"Hey!" Hanbin cried out

 

"Nice" Donghyuk laughed

 

"I mean... bad Jiwon!" He said when Hanbin sent him a death glare causing Jiwon to laugh

 

"It's summer Bin, you should be in here with me — you're sitting like an old man" Jiwon teased

 

"You could've asked" Hanbin said as he ran his hands through his hair, completely oblivious to how Jiwon was eye-fucking him

 

"Where's the fun in that?" Jiwon smirked

 

Hanbin rolled his eyes

 

——————————————

 

"I'm showering first" Hanbin said

 

"No, I'm older than you" Jiwon said

 

"You don't act like it" Hanbin smirked

 

"Cute" Jiwon scoffed and ran past him

 

"Are you fucking 5?! Hyung!" Hanbin yelled and ran after him

 

"Wanna take a bet?" Donghyuk smirked

 

"No way, I always lose" Junhoe says

 

"Come on, don't be boring" Donghyuk sighed

 

"I'll do it, I already know they fuck" Chanwoo said amused

 

"Yah!" Jinhwan yelled

 

"I mean smash" he said quickly, dodging Jinani's slap

 

"Yeah because that's a better description" Yunhyeong laughed

 

Junhoe walked past the mirror in the hallway of the lodge and screamed

 

"What?! What happened?" Jinhwan asked

 

"I am so damn sexy" Junhoe sighed dramatically

 

"You're fucking stupid" Jinhwan shook his head

 

"Language sir" Chanwoo said amused

 

"Want a slap?" Jinhwan asked to which Chanwoo just winked and walked back to the pool with Donghyuk

 

"So... you don't think I'm sexy?" Junhoe asked

 

Jinhwan walked away and Yunhyeong scoffed

 

"The only time I look at you is when I'm looking at my reflection in your eyes" Yunhyeong smiled and walked away

 

"Rude" Junhoe scoffed

 

———————————————————

"You could just let me shower first" Hanbin whined

 

"Or... we could save time and shower together" Jiwon suggested and stripped down before Hanbin could answer

 

Hanbin flushed and tried to look away but he couldn't — don't blame him, Jiwon is that sexy (with and without clothing)

 

"I uh—I .. we should — they —" Hanbin trailed off when Jiwon stepped closer to him and pulled him closer

 

"They?" Jiwon asked as he trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck and then chest, sucking hard

 

"I forgot" Hanbin whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jiwon's neck

 

Jiwon smirked and helped him take his shorts off

 

"Be a good boy and lay on the bed" Jiwon said firmly and Hanbin nodded

 

Jiwon got lube and a towel and watched Hanbin as he laid restless on the bed

 

"Impatient as always" he said amused as he hovered over Hanbin causing the younger male to blush harder

 

"I'm going to make you feel real good" Jiwon said as he spread Hanbin's legs open

 

He slid a finger into Hanbin slowly which caused him to gasp and arch his back

 

"F-fuck" Hanbin whimpered and Jiwon smirked

 

"That's right baby, let me hear those pretty whimpers" Jiwon whispered as he pushed another 2 fingers into Hanbin

 

Hanbin shook his head and bit his lip

 

"Stubborn little thing, aren't you?" Jiwon smirked

 

"Are you ready for me baby?" Jiwon asks as he lined himself up with Hanbin's entrance

 

"I-I'm always ready for you bubby" Hanbin whispered as he licked his lips

 

Jiwon learned down and kissed him as he pushed himself into the younger male

 

"Ow... easy" Hanbin cried out

 

"I thought you said you're always ready for me?" Jiwon said amused

 

"Just.. fuck me" Hanbin whined and Jiwon didn't have to be told twice

 

He pounded into him hard and fast causing Hanbin to cry out and grab a handful of the sheet

 

"More.. fuck, right there" Hanbin moaned, loud enough for Donghyuk to hear and run back down the hallway in horror

 

————————————

"What now?" Junhoe asked but Donghyuk was too shaken up to answer him

 

"Let me guess...—"

 

"God no, please don't" Donghyuk whined, cutting Chanwoo off

 

"They're having hardcore sex..." Chanwoo announced when Yunhyeong wanted to go to his own room

 

"So .. wait until it's safe" Junhoe added

 

"Hardcore..— why would you fucking say that?" Yunhyeong asks

 

"Visuals man" Chanwoo laughed earning a slap from Jinhwan

 

"Yah!" Chanwoo whined

 

——————————————

"Shower with me" Jiwon said and Hanbin whined

 

"I can't move.. carry me" Hanbin pouted

 

"You're such a baby" Jiwon scoffed

 

"I'm your baby" Hanbin said smugly as Jiwon lifted him up


	13. Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for the fic: Rendezvous at two - best behaviour

Maybe he was being childish but he didn't care, he was upset that Bobby had to leave and he refused to talk to him because of it

 

"You're being stupid" Donghyuk sighed

 

"Shut up" Hanbin snapped

 

"Fine but don't come running to me when it finally gets to you" Donghyuk shook his head and walked away

 

"I — I don't need you!" Hanbin yelled after him

 

———————————————————

It had been 4 days since Bobby left.. he had a schedule in Virginia and as much as he wanted to take Hanbin with him, their individual schedules clashed and he couldn't

 

"You haven't spoken to him since you left" Yunhyuk said

 

"I texted Jinan-hyung to tell him everything's fine.. if he's throwing a tantrum, that's not my problem" Bobby scoffed

 

Yunhyuk sighed

 

"Look hyung... Hanbin and I rarely spend time away from each other but when we're in Korea, it's almost like the company purposely drives a wedge between us" Bobby sighed and ran his hands through his messy hair

 

"That's not true, come on Jiwon-ah" Yunhyuk said

 

"You're our manager, I know you can see what's going on here... it's March... have you seen how distant we've become?" Bobby looks at Yunhyuk, for hope maybe? He isn't quiet sure anymore

 

He just wants to go home and sleep it off, he knows by the time he's back in Korea and the normal schedule, he'll be too busy filming for iKON tv to care and what's worse is that he's sick

 

Although that's a lie, he hated how things have been going lately but he also knows he has the support from the others

 

"I get that I'm close with Mino-hyung but he could never replace Bin and neither can Donghyukkie, he's literally just one of my best friends just like Jinani... we just get along because we're both crazy" Bobby added

 

"And you think you'll be replaced by Jaewon?" Yunhyuk asked

 

Bobby shrugs

 

"Haven't I already been?" Bobby asks and before Yunhyuk can answer he's already walking back to the hotel

 

Yunhyuk runs his hand through his hair and dials Jinhwan's number

 

————————————————

"Has anyone seen Donghyuk?" Hanbin asks

 

"Yeah he's on the phone with Bobby-hyung.." Junhoe says

 

Hanbin nods and sits awkwardly next to Chanwoo who seems too focused on his video games to care

 

"And Jinani-hyung?" He asks as he looks around

 

"Outside, his phone rang" Yunhyeong says

 

"Bobby-hyung says hi and he hopes everyone's keeping warm" Donghyuk smiles but immediately stops when he sees Hanbin

 

They haven't really said much to each other since Hanbin's little outbreak and Donghyuk doesn't want to be dragged into this anymore than he already has been

 

"Where's Jinani?" Donghyuk asks, immediately changing the subject

 

"I was on the phone with Yunhyuk-hyung, he says Bobby isn't feeling well but he doesn't know how to approach him to come home sooner" Jinhwan sighs

 

"So he phoned you?" Hanbin asked, trying to hide his jealousy

 

"Well I'm not the one ignoring Bobby now, am I?" Jinhwan asks

 

Hanbin opens his mouth to say something but instead just pouts and sits back down

 

"Anyway, usually I can get through to him so I'll just call him myself and threaten him" Jinhwan adds

 

"Good luck, he's stubborn and lately he's been very .... odd" Yunhyeong says and shoots the older male a thumbs up

 

"Just don't push him, I think time away is healthy" Junhoe shrugs, not wanting to offend Hanbin but also wanting to make a point that Hanbin's been a little selfish lately

 

"I'll put it on speaker" Jinhwan says as he dials Bobby's number

 

_"Jinani"_

 

"Yah! You brat, what's this I'm hearing about you being sick?" Jinhwan asks

 

" _I've always been sick in the head"_

 

Donghyuk and Chanwoo snicker earning a death glare from Jinhwan

 

_"Am I on speaker?"_

 

"No... they're watching a movie" Jinhwan lies

 

"Just come home pabo, we miss you and the studio is boring without you" Jinhwan sighs

 

_"I'm sure Jaewon-hyung would be happy to fill in"_

 

Jinhwan looks over at Hanbin and shrugs awkwardly

 

"Jiwon-ah, please... we've been over this already" Jinhwan sighs

 

_"And I get it... look, I'm fine— I'm not dying like you'd all hoped for, I'll be home whenever I can okay?"_

 

"Jiwon....—"

 

"Bye hyung..."

 

Jiwon hangs up and Jinhwan wants to throw his phone but it's also not worth having to go out in the cold to get it fixed ... again ... so he lays flat on the floor and throws the phone on the couch

 

"He sounds sick..." Yunhyeong sighs

 

Hanbin can't help but feel a pang of guilt, the truth is... he knows that Bobby and Donghyuk are close but the company have purposely made them separate from each other a bit and it doesn't help that they're always working and can't make time for each other so Bobby isn't purposely paying more attention to Donghyuk

 

"Your boyfriend is so stubborn" Chanwoo says to Hanbin

 

"I'll call Yunhyuk-hyung myself, I'll have their flights changed then he'll have no choice but to come home okay? — it's not my fault" Hanbin says and walks away

 

"Bin wait..." Yunhyeong calls after him

 

"I didn't mean it like that" Chanwoo sighs

 

"We know" Jinhwan says from the other side of the lounge

 

——————————————————

Bobby was happy about the flights being changed, he didn't want to admit it but he was getting worse and being on the other side of the world wasn't helping either and it's not like he could visit his family due to his hectic schedule

 

He walked into a very quiet dorm with just Chanwoo and Donghyuk in the living room playing overwatch again

 

"You're home!" Chanwoo smiled

 

Bobby chuckled and sighed

 

"Yes, sorry" Bobby said

 

"Don't do that, you know we all want you here" Donghyuk said, annoyed

 

"Sure.. anyway, I'm tired so I'll be in my room if anyone needs me which I doubt so don't bother me" Bobby yawned and headed straight for his room

 

Chanwoo frowned and paused the game

 

"He's hiding it but it's so obvious he's hurting... I've never seen him act like this ever" Chanwoo said

 

"I know, I really want to help but I don't think I want to add fuel to fire" Donghyuk sighed

 

—————————————————

"Oh.. you're here" Junhoe said

 

"Yeah, is Hanbin here?" Jaewon asked

 

"He's around here somewhere" Junhoe shrugged

 

No one but Chanwoo and Donghyuk had seen Bobby, Hanbin refused to go in there because he missed him way too much and seeing an empty bed just hurt way more and out of respect, the 2 didn't bother telling anyone that he was home

 

"We're about to eat... oh, are you staying for dinner?" Yunhyeong asked

 

Jaewon nodded and pulled up a chair next to Hanbin

 

"What brings you by?" Jinhwan asked

 

"I was at the studio with Seung and noticed Hanbin wasn't there so I thought something was wrong" Jaewon said

 

"I just wanted to be home with them" Hanbin said

 

Which was a complete lie, yes he loved his members.. they were his family but he was missing Bobby and he knew he'd just end up crying if he was alone

 

"Chanwoo, next time you steal my clothes make sure you — oh.." Bobby stopped and stood awkwardly in the living room

 

Hanbin really wanted to cry now

 

"You're home!" Jinhwan jumped up and walked over to grab Bobby to examine him up close

 

"I'm fine hyung..." Bobby said

 

"No way.. Chanwoo make him some tea" Jinhwan said

 

"I'm fine really I don't —"

 

"And Yunhyeong make sure to dish him food... do you want to sit here or in your room or maybe here in the lounge, Donghyukkie can put on a movie or —"

 

"Hyung please stop... I'm good... uhm.. I'm not hungry.. I just remembered I had somewhere to be with Yunhyuk-hyung" Bobby smiled but it didn't reach his eyes

 

He grabbed his hoodie and phone and walked out, not even sparing Hanbin another glance

 

Junhoe, Donghyuk and Jinhwan already knew exactly what was wrong...

 

"When did he get back?" Jaewon smiled

 

"Hours ago" Chanwoo shrugged

 

"H-hours?" Hanbin cleared his throat "why didn't you tell me?" He asked

 

"You didn't ask" Chanwoo shrugged

 

————————————————

A few hours had passed and Jaewon eventually left

Bobby still didn't get back and it was almost 9 pm which wasn't late but he was sick after all

 

Hanbin's phone rang and it was Yunhyuk

 

"Hi hyung" Hanbin smiled

 

"Hi kid, let Bobby know that his schedule for tomorrow has been cancelled, I know he's sick and he needs rest before you start filming again"

 

Hanbin immediately looked up at the others who were already looking at him and each other

 

"H-he's not with you?" Hanbin stuttered

 

"Why would he be with me? I think he's had enough of me for now.. I'll see you all next week! Rest well"

 

The line went dead and Hanbin felt his heart sink

 

"Okay, let's not panic... he's 23... I don't think we need to worry" Jinhwan said calmly

 

"But —"

 

"Hanbin, you just relax... I'll try and call him" Jinhwan said

 

Donghyuk sat next to Hanbin who immediately hugged him

 

"I'm sorry" Hanbin whispered, on the verge of breaking down

 

"Shhh it's okay... I'm sorry too" Donghyuk smiled

 

Yunhyeong immediately joined in and eventually everyone else

 

—————————————————

"I knew you'd be up here" Jinhwan said

 

"That obvious?" Bobby asked

 

Jinhwan chuckled

 

"You're predicable, yes" Jinhwan teased

 

"It's pretty cold, you should be inside" he added

 

"I'm 23 hyung..." Bobby scoffed

 

"Still a baby" Jinhwan smirked

 

Bobby chuckled and shook his head

 

"He loves you..." Jinhwan said after a while

 

Bobby didn't take his eyes off the lights below them, Seoul was always pretty at night

 

"He's stubborn, he's too proud but he's a mess because he loves you and thinks you don't love him" Jinhwan continued

 

"He doesn't love me, why would anyone love me?" Bobby asked

 

Jinhwan sighed

 

"Because you're you..." Hanbin said

 

Jinhwan jumped and spun around ready to fight him

 

"I've told you not to sneak up on people! Do you want Hanbyul to grow up without a brother!?" Jinhwan yelled causing Bobby and Hanbin to laugh

 

"Kids!" He added and walked away leaving them alone

 

"How was Virginia?" Hanbin asked

 

Bobby laughed

 

"We haven't spoken in a while and that's the best you can come up with?" Bobby asks amused

 

Hanbin pouts

 

"I'm trying" Hanbin sighed as he shivered

 

Bobby rolled his eyes and pulled Hanbin into his jacket as they overlooked the city

 

Bobby rested his chin on Hanbin's shoulder and sighed

 

"I thought about you most of the time, it sucked" Bobby said

 

Hanbin giggled and intertwined their fingers

 

"Seoul wasn't much fun either" Hanbin sighed

 

"Oh?" Bobby smirked

 

"I thought about you most of the time and it sucked" he said causing Bobby to laugh

 

It was Hanbin's favourite sound in the whole world

 

"Chanwoo didn't steal your hoodie by the way.. it was me" Hanbin confessed as he blushed and Bobby smiled

 

"That explains why he was so confused" Bobby chuckled

 

Hanbin suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck

 

"I love you... always have and always will you know?" Hanbin pouted as he cocked his head to the side

 

Bobby leaned in and kissed him, pulling him closer

 

"You're going to get sick too" Bobby smirked and Hanbin rolled his eyes

 

"You'd love that" Hanbin sighed

 

"True, means you have to stay in bed with me all weekend" Bobby smiled

 

Hanbin leaned up and kissed him again, longer and much deeper, moaning a little causing Bobby to smirk against his lips

 

"I love you too" Bobby said as they broke apart

 

"Really?" Hanbin asked

 

"On good days" Bobby teased causing Hanbin to whine


	14. Moth to a flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Bevy Maco - Still feel the same

He knew it was wrong but no matter how many times he tried to stop, tried to stay away, he end up in his bed again

 

"Jiwon is everything okay? You haven't been to any classes lately" Yunhyeong frowns "Dong and I are worried about you"

 

"Y-yeah" He clears his throat "I've been a little under the weather but I should be back soon"

 

He knew that was a lie too but what was he supposed to do?

Telling the truth at this point was a lot more complex and he didn't feel like being lectured by his friends

 

Hanbin wasn't good for him but he was everything Jiwon wanted ... everything he needed

 

"Well stop daydreaming and let's go get coffee" Yunhyeong says dryly

 

———————

"What are you doing here Hanbin?" He asks "you can't just show up unannounced!"

 

"Scared your boyfriend might catch us?" Hanbin smirks "relax baby, my boys are guarding the door"

 

"Hanbin I —"

 

Hanbin cuts him off but grabbing him and pinning him against the wall

 

"You're mine Jiwon, I don't fucking care about anything else" Hanbin wraps his hand around his throat "Do you understand?"

 

Jiwon nods, trying to hold the tears in

 

"Don't cry baby, you know I love you" Hanbin kisses him softly, too soft that it makes everything worse I'll sent June and Jinhwan to pick you up tonight"

 

"Okay" Jiwon says

 

He already felt guilty, what excuse was he supposed to come up with now? It was too much but Donghyuk and Yunhyeong knew all about the notorious gang leader, Kim Hanbin and begged him not to go anywhere near him.

 

He tried to stay away, he really did. He managed to get away for a year and a half before moving back to Seoul, he stayed alone but he was seeing someone, Hanbin had threatened to kill him a few times but Jiwon knew he wouldn't be that careless or sloppy and besides, Hanbin liked having Jiwon on edge all the time because he knew he'd do anything for him

 

The thing is, Jiwon was drawn to Hanbin, he never understood why but he didn't have time to figure it out and maybe he didn't want to, the idea of being loved and needed was everything to him and he knew how much Hanbin needed him, he showed him that often

 

He also hated admitting that he liked the thrill he got whenever he was with him or just thinking of him

 

"Jiwon you're literally zoning out" Donghyuk chuckles "still not sleeping?"

 

He shrugs

 

"Late night" Jiwon smiles

 

"You're obsessed with the studio" Yunhyeong scoffs "you need to take a break once in a while and maybe live a little"

 

"Whatever mom" Jiwon chuckled

 

"How's things with —"

 

"Can we not talk about him?" Jiwon shrugs "He's really sweet but..."

 

"We get it, sweet guys aren't really your thing" Donghyuk rolls his eyes "you're basically every protagonist in a fan fiction"

 

"I'm triggered" Jiwon frowns "I just know what I like"

 

"You don't think that a sweet guy might be better for you?" Yunhyeong asks

 

"Donghyuk is with you and you're anything but sweet" Jiwon pouts

 

"That's completely different" He defends "I don't run a ...."

 

He trails off, not wanting to upset Jiwon so he chooses to throw a fry at him, distracting Jiwon immediately

 

"Yah!" Jiwon whines

 

———————————

 

"Shhhh" Hanbin whispers as he circles Jiwon's entrance with his member

 

Jiwon whimpers, how can he be quiet? He hated being teased like this, he felt so vulnerable and open ... literally

 

"You need to be patient baby" Hanbin smirks and kisses him

 

He slowly pushes into Jiwon until he's fully seated, he doesn't rush anything. There's no need, being so close to him was thrilling enough

 

"God you're so fucking beautiful" Hanbin looks down at him as he begins to move his hips

 

Jiwon thinks he'll pass out at the rate, he can't take it. The feelings are too much for him and whenever they're in this place, all he can think about is being filled by Hanbin

 

"P-please" Jiwon cries out "I need.."

 

He arches his back when Hanbin thrusts harder

 

"You need what Jiwon?" His voice is raspy, he wants to hear Jiwon cry and beg

 

"You.. please ... I need you" Jiwon whines

 

He smirks, who would say no to Jiwon?

 

He loved being able to see this side of Jiwon, the same Jiwon who was usually put together and firm was a crying mess beneath him, taking all of him.

 

"You're so good for me baby" Hanbin praised

 

"Don't sto ... fuck don't stop" Jiwon bit his lip as he dug his nails into Hanbin's arms

 

—————

 

He was in love, he didn't care about the things Hanbin did, everyone had skeletons in their closets anyway.

 

He knew he couldn't be without him, it didn't feel right and he definitely wasn't going to lead anyone else on when he knew how possessive and jealous Hanbin was

 

"I'll ask Chanu to help you move your things from your place" Hanbin said as they cuddled, Hanbin was especially soft after sex, making sure Jiwon was okay and comfortable

 

"I bought the place Hanbin" Jiwon said "I can't keep the place"

 

"There's no crime in having another place" Hanbin smirked "that's fine baby"

 

Jiwon kisses his jaw and closed his eyes.

If he didn't wake up tomorrow that would be okay, he had everything he needed right there anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for bottom Bobby

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: leaderofthewave   
> Wattpad: Bobbiikim 
> 
> :) x


End file.
